From Peace, To War
by apollo1980
Summary: Merging the 2nd season with the 1st season storyline, as if the first episode of a 3rd season. An enemy from Season 2 returns, with a weapon from Season 1. Which enemy and which weapon threaten the galaxy? Read to find out! Part 1 of 2. If people like it, I'll write Part 2. Written as spec script. (Note:online conversion alters proper script formatting) Registered WGAe (union)


Buck Rogers in the 25th Century "From Peace, To War"  
by Michael Gibrall

Registered WGAe # I298545

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE, DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION

The DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION, located on the border of the Alpha and Delta Quadrants in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy, slowly spins in space. The station has a round control center, with four docking arms. The station is the greatest offensive and defensive structure created by the Alliance, as we were told in the episode "Mark of the Saurian."

Off in the distance, a small OBJECT approaches.

INT. DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION, COMMUNICATION STATION - CONTINUOUS

MAJOR CAHILL monitors the sensors, which show on the screen the unusual object.

Cahill presses some buttons on his console.

CAHILL Delta Quadrant Space Station to unidentified object. You are entering the restricted zone. Please identify yourself and transmit code sequence.

No response.

CAHILL Delta Quadrant Space Station to unidentified object. I repeat. You are entering the restricted zone. Identify yourself and transmit code sequence.

Again, no response.

CAHILL Unidentified object. In three minutes, the automatic defenses of the station will be enabled. Your vessel will be destroyed. Identify yourself and transmit code sequence.  
(a beat)  
This is your final warning.

Still ... no response.

Cahill presses some more buttons on his console.

SFX: ALARM

Cahill presses a button on a console.

CAHILL General Canton to Communications Control.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The small Object is moving closer. It is now more defined as an orange, glowing pyramid shaped structure.

INT. DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION, COMMUNICATION STATION - CONTINUOUS

The main door opens.

GENERAL CANTON enters the room.

CANTON What do you have?

Cahill points to a monitor.

CAHILL General, the object on the screen is under three minutes away from concluding an intercept course with the station. Communications with the object have gone unanswered.

The two men approach the monitor and control panels.

CANTON (to Cahill)  
Open communication frequencies.

Cahill presses a few buttons.

CAHILL (to Canton)  
Channel open.

CANTON (to open communications channel)  
Unidentified object. This is the Vice Commander of Delta Quadrant Space Station, representing the Alliance. You are under three minutes away from colliding with the station. Change your course immediately, or our automatic defense systems will open fire.

No response.

CANTON (to Cahill)  
Are they in scanning range?

CAHILL They should be now, sir.

Cahill moves to another console, and presses some buttons.

On the monitor above the console, a diagram of the object appears. It's in the same construction as the SUPERWEAPON used by Princess Ardala when she attempted to destroy New Chicago from the episode, "Escape from Wedded Bliss." Data to the right of the image on the screen shows the weapon's potential.

CANTON Sound red alert! Begin evacuating the station!

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The Superweapon begins to glow brightly. It rotates several times. Then points at the station, and fires a BLAST.

Direct hit on one of the four arms holding a docking bay. The arm and docking bay spin erratically away from the station.

INT. DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION, COMMUNICATION STATION - CONTINUOUS

The floor shakes. Both men stumble, then regain their balance. The two run up to the consoles in front of them. Both press buttons.

CAHILL Delta Quadrant Station to any Alliance vessel within range! We're under attack! Repeat! We're under attack!

SHOW OPEN:

EXT. MONTAGE OF ROCKETS LAUNCHING

MUSIC

ANNONCER VOICE The year is Nineteen Eighty Seven. And NASA launches the last of America's Deep Space Probes. In a freak mishap, Ranger Three, and it's pilot, Captain William Buck Rogers, are blown out of their trajectory into an orbit which freezes his life support systems, and returns Buck Rogers to Earth ... five hundred years later.

CAPTION: BUCK ROGERS IN THE 25TH CENTURY

MONTAGE: SCENES FROM SEASONS 1 and 2.

CAPTION: OPENING CREDITS

END SHOW OPEN

EXT. SPACE

The Alliance ship SEARCHER, from Earth, moves though space.

INT. SEARCHER BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

ADMIRAL AZIMOV sits in his chair, overlooking the BRIDGE CREW, all hard at work. Included with the crew are LIEUTENANT DEVLIN, LIEUTENANT PARSONS and COLONEL WILMA DEERING, all manning their stations. CRICHTON, arms on its robot hips, is looking at a computer monitor, moving its head up and down.

Lieutenant Devlin chimes in.

DEVIN Admiral. I'm picking up a distress call.

ASIMOV Distress call? From where?

DEVIN It's coming from Delta Quadrant Space Station, sir. They're under attack.

Wilma stands up from her station, and walks towards Devlin.

WILMA Delta Quadrant Space Station? No known force in the galaxy has the ability of successfully attacking that fortress.

Wilma is now standing next to Devlin.

DEVIN Shall I put the audio on speakers?

ASIMOV Yes. Immediately.

Asimov stands up, approaches Devlin's station, and stands next to Wilma.

Devlin pushes some buttons.

Over the audio speakers of the bridge, a call for help.

CANTON (V.O.)  
To all Alliance members! This is Vice Chairman Canton, of Delta Quadrant Space Station! We're under attack by a device, similar to that which was used by the Draconians to target New Chicago years ago! Send reinforcements and assist in evacuating -

Static.

The signal goes dead.

DEVLIN (softly)  
My God.

ASIMOV Quickly. Lieutenant Parsons. Set a course for the station. Maximum speed.

PARSONS Aye, sir.

Parsons presses some buttons on his console.

PARSONS Course laid in, sir.

ASIMOV Colonel Deering, sound general quarters.

WILMA Yes, sir.

Wilma walks back to her station, and presses a button.

SFX: ALARM

WILMA General Quarters! General Quarters! All personnel to duty stations!

INT. SEARCHER HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

BUCK ROGERS and TWIKI are walking down a hallway. A few CREW MEMBERS walk back and forth on the hallway as well.

Over the speakers in the hallway, the alarm rings loudly, only overshadowed by Colonel Deering's voice.

WILMA (V.O.)  
General Quarters! General Quarters! All personnel to duty stations!

Crew members begin to run in different directions.

Buck and Twiki stop.

TWIKI BEEDE BEEDE BEEDE. (a beat)  
What now?

BUCK So much for our return to Earth after excavating the mines of Carillon.

Buck places his hand on Twiki's shoulder and begins jogging while nudging his friend forward. Twiki responds by running as fast as his legs will allow.

BUCK C'mon. Let's get to the bridge.

INT. SEARCHER BRIDGE - MOMENTS LATER

The bridge door opens.

Buck and Twiki enter. Asimov and Deering are standing behind Devlin and Parsons. Asimov is looking at Crichton, who is half way between the bridge door and Asimov, rolling forward towards the Admiral.

Buck and Twiki follow behind Crichton.

CRICHTON (to Asimov)  
Considering the power of the Pyramid Superweapon used against New Chicago, I would calculate the Delta Quadrant Space Station would eventually lose the conflict ... although she would put up quite a fight.

BUCK Pyramid weapon?

Everyone on the bridge turn to look at Buck.

ASIMOV That's right, Buck.

WILMA A similar weapon is attacking the Delta Quadrant Space Station. They've asked for help defending themselves and evacuating.

ASIMOV We've set a course for Delta Quadrant at full speed.

WILMA We're the closest Allied ship to the station. And we won't get reinforcements for hours after we arrive.

BUCK Are the Draconians behind this?

ASIMOV We don't know. We were only told of the Pyramid Superweapon, and not of any supporting ships.

BUCK Well, Hawk may be closer than we are right now to Delta Quadrant. What if we had him change course from his scouting expedition to investigate?

WILMA Buck, as good a fighter pilot as Hawk is, he's no match for the Pyramid Superweapon.

ASIMOV (to Wilma)  
Neither are we, Colonel. After all, the Searcher is, in actuality, the cruise ship Lyran Queen ... converted into an exploration vessel, and with limited armament.

BUCK Hawk wouldn't need to go into combat. He could, however, be an advanced scout.

EXT. SPACE - MOMENTS LATER

HAWK'S FIGHTER SHIP sails through space.

INT. HAWK'S SHIP - CONTINUOUS

HAWK is at the helm. His computer BEEPS.

Hawk presses a button to activate his ship's speakers.

BUCK (V.O.)  
Hawk. This is the Searcher. Do you read?

HAWK I read you, Searcher. What is it, Buck?

BUCK (V.O.)  
Delta Quadrant Space Station is under attack by a device similar to the Pyramid Superweapon used against New Chicago years ago.

HAWK The same kind of weapon you destroyed by sabotaging the Draconian Flagship?

BUCK (V.O.)  
Exactly. I'm glad you remember the story. That'll make things simpler.

HAWK What can I do?

BUCK (V.O.)  
Searcher is on her way. Aside from us, you're the closest ship. We need you to scout the situation, then report back.

HAWK But what if I can somehow assist the station in her defense?

BUCK (V.O.)  
Only if the situation warrants it. But the station is taking a beating. Your scouting information may be more important than anything else at this point. And we can't afford to lose you.

HAWK Understood. I'm on my way, and will relay what I can to the Searcher.

Hawk moves his pilot stick and turns his ship around.

EXT. SPACE, DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION - MOMENTS LATER

Two of the four docking bays have been blown off, and are floating in space. Several small SHIPS and SHUTTLES are launching from the other two docking bays, running in all directions.

The station maintains fire on the Superweapon, but the spinning, glowing object shows no damage.

The Superweapon fires again, hitting the station dead center.

Debris flies out in all directions.

Off in the distance, Hawk's ship approaches the space station.

INT. HAWK'S SHIP - CONTINUOUS

From the cockpit of Hawk's ship, the losing battle of the Alliance takes center stage.

Hawk presses the communications button on a console.

HAWK Hawk to Searcher ... Hawk to Searcher.

After a moment, a voice from the cockpit speakers.

ASIMOV (V.O.)  
Searcher here.

HAWK The battle does not go well, Admiral. Over half the station has been destroyed. Ships are attempting to evacuate -

Hawk's sensors illuminate. Countless dots appear on his screen.

HAWK (to himself)  
No.

ASIMOV (V.O.)  
Hawk?

HAWK It's the Saurians! Sensors indicate over a thousand fighters! (to himself, softly)  
It's an invasion.

ASIMOV (V.O.)  
Hawk! Status!

Saurian fighters swarm in like bees from a hive. They attack the weakened station, as well as any ship trying to evacuate.

It's a massacre.

HAWK They're destroying the station, and attacking escaping vessels! I must intervene!

ASIMOV (V.O.)  
Hawk, no! You'll be killed! Return to the Searcher, immediately! We'll rendezvous, then -

HAWK (softly)  
Oh, no.

ASIMOV (V.O.)  
Hawk! What is it?!

Several Saurian fighters break away from attacking the retreating ships, and begin to swarm towards him.

HAWK They've discovered me! I'm outnumbered! I'm running and will guide them away from the Searcher's path! Decreasing the number of fighters you'll have to engage!

ASIMOV (V.O.)  
No, Hawk! Bring them to us! We can assist you!

Hawk moves his flight stick in the opposite direction, and runs. According to his sensors, he's followed by 100 fighters.

HAWK I'm not risking the safety of the Searcher, or the success of the evacuation of the base! Get here when you can! And I'll find you at a later time!

EXT. SPACE AROUND DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION - CONTINUOUS

The Superweapon fires another round, blasting another arm off of the base. Fighters swarm around escaping ships.

Hawk's ship runs, with a hundred Saurian fighters following him into the unknown.

EXT. SPACE AROUND STARSHIP SEARCHER - LATER

The Searcher travels rapidly through space. It begins to slow down, and comes to a stop. Just outside of the range of the Saurians.

But enough to see the station is now obliterated. Debris everywhere.

Evacuation ships are flying in every direction, being chased by Saurian fighters.

From the Searcher emerges two STARFIGHTERS.

At the helm of the two Starfighters is Captain Buck Rogers and Colonel Wilma Deering.

Both are wearing their fighter helmets and flight suits. No longer a time of peace, the two are wearing their combat uniforms.

The two fighters make way towards the battle.

INT. BUCK ROGERS' STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

Buck speaks into his headset.

BUCK Earth Starfighter One Three One Four to Hawk. Come in Hawk.

No response.

BUCK Wilma?

INT. WILMA DEERING'S STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

WILMA My sensors don't detect him.

INT. BUCK ROGERS' STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

BUCK Neither do mine.  
(a beat)  
Searcher?

INT. SEARCHER BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

ASIMOV Our long range sensors don't detect him either, Buck. He could be at any vector. But we also detect the space station is a total loss. We're picking up nine hundred Saurian fighters, and a handful of survivors.

INTERCUT: BUCK'S FIGHTER, WILMA'S FIGHTER, SEARCHER BRIDGE

BUCK It looks like Hawk's plan worked. He's taken some of them with him.

WILMA But if there were a thousand fighters upon his arrival, as he said, he's outnumbered a hundred to one right now.

BUCK We were outnumbered eight to one and defeated Kaleel.

WILMA But that was against inexperienced pilots being lead by General Galen. And we only needed to kill Galen to win the battle.

BUCK Hawk will find a way to survive. He always has. We'll see him again. But right now, we need to figure out how to get the remaining survivors of Delta Quadrant on board the Searcher.

ASIMOV We only have twelve more fighters on board the Searcher. But we're sending them your way right now. And the Searcher will act as a decoy, while she tractors in survivors.

WILMA (softly, almost to herself)  
Fourteen Alliance fighters ... against nine hundred Saurians.

BUCK Admiral, no! Keep your distance! The Superweapon could destroy the Searcher! Likely in one blast!

ASIMOV It's a chance we're going to have to take, Buck. We're now in a full blown war, and all Alliance ships need to be considered part of the military.

BUCK (signing)  
All right.  
(a beat)  
Wilma, let's see if we can cause some trouble.

EXT. SPACE AROUND DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION - CONTINUOUS

Buck and Wilma's fighters roar forward, followed by the other starfighters from the Searcher.

The Alliance take on the Saurian starfighters head-on.

Pulsar blasts.

Explosions.

Fighters from both sides flying in all directions.

Surviving ships from Delta Quadrant Space Station run towards an approaching Searcher, which fires blasts towards the Saurian ships, as a kind of flak, to allow safe passage of the running ships.

The Searcher hurls a tractor beam and begins dragging a survivor's ship towards its docking bay.

Off in the distance, the Pyramid Superweapon begins glowing.

Spinning.

Turning towards the Searcher.

INT. SEARCHER BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

On the main monitor, the Pyramid Superweapon points towards the Searcher, glowing brighter and brighter.

ASIMOV My God... it's going to fire on us.  
(a beat)  
Helm! Full about! Get us out of -

EXT. SPACE AROUND DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION - CONTINUOUS

The Pyramid Superweapon fires a blast at the Searcher.

Hitting the ship in the engines.

A huge explosion, which moves from the rear of the ship, to the front of the ship, engulfs the hull.

The Searcher explodes in a brilliant orange light, shooting debris in all directions.

INT. WILMA DEERING'S STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

WILMA No! The Searcher's been destroyed!

INT. BUCK ROGERS' STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

BUCK We've got to regroup everyone and run!

INTERCUT: WILMA AND BUCK'S STARFIGHTER

WILMA All Alliance ships! Head for the Delta Stargate! Set coordinates for Earth via Alpha Stargate! Once everyone is across, I'll remotely disable Delta Stargate access to Alpha Stargate!

BUCK Wilma, I'm going back to provide cover!

WILMA Buck, it's too dangerous!

BUCK Like the Admiral said, we're at war! The survivors are part of the military, and they need our help! You get back to Earth and tell them what's happened! All other fighters ... follow me!

EXT. SPACE AROUND DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION - CONTINUOUS

Wilma's fighter moves full throttle ahead, towards the Delta Stargate.

Buck, along with the rest of the Searcher's starfighters, turn around and assault the nearby Saurian fighters.

More pulsar fire.

More explosions.

Four ships from the Delta Quadrant Space Station emerge from the fighting, and head for the Delta Stargate.

The remaining Alliance starfighters, made up of Buck and five others, join the survivors and run for the Delta Stargate.

EXT. SPACE, ALPHA STARGATE, ALPHA QUADRANT SIDE - MOMENTS LATER

The Alpha Stargate opens, and Wilma's starfighter emerges. She flies full throttle straight ahead.

INT. WILMA DEERING'S STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

Wilma looks at her rear scanner. Nothing. No sign of any other ships exiting the Stargate.

WILMA (to herself)  
C'mon Buck ... C'mon ... Don't make be deactivate your only way home.

EXT. SPACE, ALPHA STARGATE, ALPHA QUADRANT SIDE - CONTINUOUS

The Alpha Stargate opens again.

Buck, along with the five other Alliance starfighters and four surviving ships from Delta Quadrant Space Station, emerge from the Stargate.

INT. WILMA DEERING'S STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

WILMA Buck! You all made it!

INT. BUCK ROGERS' STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

BUCK Well ... not all of us.  
(a beat)  
Let's get back to Earth and warn them.

EXT. SPACE ABOVE EARTH - MOMENTS LATER

All Alliance Starfighters and Delta Quadrant survivors fly towards the Earth.

EXT. NEW CHICAGO - MOMENTS LATER

All ships fly towards the city.

EXT. NEW CHICAGO, DOWNTOWN - NIGHT

New Chicago, a technological marvel, busy with ground shuttles flying back and forth.

INT. DR. HUER'S OFFICE - LATER

DR. HUER, leader of the Earth's Defense Directorate, sits at his desk, with DR. THEOPOLIS, the Computer Council robot, sitting upright on the desk, facing the door.

From the door, enter Buck, Wilma, MAJOR DUKE DANTON, MAJOR FIELDS (both from "Planet of the Slave Girls") and MAJOR MARLA LANDERS (from "Vegas in Space").

The five approach the desk.

Dr. Huer stands.

HUER I sincerely wish the reunion of you five was on better terms.

DUKE Agreed.

HUER As much as we'd all like to take the time to mourn our losses, we can't afford to take any time away from fortifying Earth, and all other Alliance planets.

WILMA Any news of any other survivors from Delta Quadrant Space Station?

HUER I'm afraid not.

BUCK Searcher did what it could to help. They were all brave people.

HUER Yes, I know. They will all be sorely missed. (a beat)  
And, may I add, Buck, I know how much Twiki meant to you.

Buck frowns, and gently nods his head.

HUER But Searcher was meant for exploration ... not combat. Establishing peace with the Draconians after our mutual time on Pendar, as well as the armistice with the Saurians almost completed, the newly formed Alliance felt we could begin challenging ourselves by studying our history, as well as deep space exploration.  
(a beat)  
Now, it's all about bracing ourselves for war.

MAJOR FIELDS Doctor Huer, exactly how will the Earth begin defending itself from what is an almost invincible weapon?

Major Landers motions towards Buck.

MAJOR LANDERS It's not like Captain Rogers, or any one else, can sneak aboard an enemy ship, and sabotage the Superweapon.

HUER I agree. Odds are, sabotage may not be possible. We don't know from where the Saurians are controlling the weapon, much less how to access their defenses.  
(a beat)  
But, we are about to make a move towards making our defenses as formidable as their offenses.

WILMA By strengthening and expanding our existing shield technology around the planet?

THEOPOLIS From the data we gathered after being attacked by Princess Ardala's weapon, we've determined that even if we enhanced our existing shield technology around our planet, it would only delay the inevitable. The Earth, and her cities, would ultimately be destroyed.

HUER Which is why we're going to ask help from a planet the Earth assisted years ago.

BUCK Pendar?

HUER Yes. Pendar.

Dr. Huer stands up, and approaches a computer monitor behind the desk, in view of all of the officers in the room. He presses a button on the monitor, which displays a schematic of the planet Pendar, with its planetary shields up, and a Superweapon in orbit.

HUER From the data we've received from the Draconian flagship, Queen Ardala -

BUCK Queen Ardala?

Dr. Huer turns to Buck.

HUER Yes. Queen Ardala. The Saurians attacked the Draconians and have killed King Draco. Thereby, making the oldest child of the King -

BUCK Ardala -

HUER Queen of the Empire. (a beat)  
During the battle of Pendar, the Draconian flagship was scanning the Pendarian shields ... learning it's power output, shield frequency, and other technological data.

BUCK The Draconians were using the situation to their advantage.

Dr. Huer turns back to the monitor, which now displays the Superweapon firing a round at the Pendarian shields, having no effect.

HUER Queen Ardala has supplied us with this information, and, in concert with the information we gathered when scanning Ardala's Superweapon while in orbit .. we've determined that the Pendarian shields would successfully hold off a Saurian attack.

Dr. Huer turns off the monitor, then turns and addresses the officers.

HUER The Draconians, Earth, and all her allies, now have this information.  
(a beat)  
But do to this, we require help from Pendar. We'd need to borrow their technology. As it's beyond our scientific means.

WILMA Have you been able to communicate with Pendar?

THEOPOLIS The ability for the Alliance to send a signal through a vortex is still beyond us, Colonel.

HUER (to Wilma)  
Which is why we're sending you, and Captain Rogers, back through the black hole, to Pendar. Since the two of you were directly involved with saving their planet, perhaps your presence there will convince them to assist us.

BUCK When do we leave?

HUER I've ordered both your starfighters fueled up. Once they're ready, you'll depart for Pendar.

DUKE And what about us?

Huer looks at the three Majors.

HUER The three of you are now in command of the three, newly created flight squadrons, destined to defend the Alliance from Saurian attack. Major Danton will command Alpha Squadron, Major Fields Beta, and Major Landers Gamma Squadron. All other fighters will assist other Alliance planets, as well as perform reconnaissance and galactic defense from Saurian invasion.

Dr. Huer points up.

HUER The Draconian Flagship is on her way to Earth as we speak. All three of your planetary defense squadrons are to greet the flagship, within the hour, and will then set a course for Alpha Stargate.  
(a beat)  
Dismissed.

All of the officers walk towards the automatic door of the office, which opens when they approach, and closes as they exit.

Dr. Huer sits.

THEOPOLIS If I may, Doctor Huer. I, too, am saddened by the loss of Twiki. He was my companion, too.

HUER Yes, we all will miss Twiki.  
(a beat)  
But I fear this will have a devastating effect on Buck. He programmed Twiki to be a kind of twentieth century drone.

Dr. Huer sighs.

HUER I sincerely hope the loss of his friend doesn't impact Buck's judgment during our upcoming conflict.

THEOPOLIS On the contrary, Doctor Huer. The memory of Twiki may be what adds to Buck's will to complete the mission.

HUER Yes ... but I remember what Buck told Colonel Deering and myself, when we first approached him to join the Directorate. He said he feared having to go through the kind of loss he had when being torn from the twentieth century.  
(a beat)  
And now ... the closest thing he's had to the twentieth century ... is gone.

INT. NEW CHICAGO LAUNCH BAY - CONTINUOUS

Buck and Wilma walk together towards their starfighters, which are next to each other.

WILMA We don't know the size or amount of shield equipment necessary to transport back to Earth -

BUCK Provided the Pendarians agree to supply us with the equipment. -

WILMA So we may need to abandon one of our starfighters there, and take a freighter home in it's place. -

BUCK While the other starfighter provides cover ... unless their equipment happens to be small enough, then we can take it in our starfighter cargo bays.

WILMA That's just it. We don't know how their technology works or its size.

The two arrive at the space between their starfighters. Buck and Wilma stop and turn to face one another.

BUCK You know, it's funny. What we had in the twentieth century on Earth for a supercomputer can fit in the smallest of micro chips in your watch. And even then, there's plenty of room to spare.

Wilma smiles and let's out a light laugh. Then, after a moment, she frowns.

WILMA Look, Buck. I know it's difficult to go on without Twiki.

Buck lightly frowns.

WILMA He meant a lot to all of us ... and I know he was programmed by you to be a kind of connection back to the twentieth century -

BUCK Wilma, look. This is my existence now. And there's no choice in it.  
(a beat)  
Whether or not I like it ... I'm now a twenty fifth century man.

Wilma frowns lightly.

WILMA But you're a fantastic twenty fifth century man. Someone who can show all men ... and women ... how a human being can be.

Wilma slightly leans forward, places a hand on Buck's shoulder, and gently kisses him on the cheek.

Buck lets out a small smile.

BUCK Thank you, Wilma.

Wilma leans back, and smiles.

WILMA Now then, Captain ... let's set a course for Pendar.

Buck smiles wider.

The two turn around and board their starfighters.

Once in their seats, Buck turns to Wilma.

BUCK (softly)  
Hey, Wilma ...

Wilma turns to look at Buck.

BUCK You know, the last time I left for Pendar, I seem to remember you were the one who got emotional.

Wilma lightly laughs.

WILMA You know something, Captain Rogers ... you may end up being a twenty fifth century man ... but don't you dare lose that twentieth century sense of humor.

Buck smiles.

WILMA And like you said ... Hawk will be back.

BUCK Of that, I have no doubt.

Wilma smiles.

The two close their cockpit doors.

INT. NEW CHICAGO LAUNCH TUBE - CONTINUOUS

The cascading lights move from the far end of the launch tube to the end nearest the starfighters.

Wilma's starfighter launches.

Followed by Buck's starfighter.

EXT. NEW CHICAGO - CONTINUOUS

Both Wilma and Buck's starfighter fly away from New Chicago.

EXT. ABOVE EARTH - MOMENTS LATER

Wilma and Buck's starfighters fly towards deep space, leaving behind the fighter squadrons in orbit over the planet.

The Draconian Flagship is approaching off in the distance.

INT. MAJOR DUKE DANTON'S STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

DUKE Hey, Wilma.

INT. WILMA DEERING'S STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

WILMA Go ahead, Major.

INTERCUT: BUCK, WILMA, DUKE, MAJOR FIELDS AND MAJOR MARLA LANDERS IN THEIR STARFIGHTERS

DUKE Good luck. To you, and Captain Rogers.

BUCK Thanks, Major.

DUKE And, by the way, I do mean, Captain. Even though you didn't formally join the Defense Directorate, you're one of us as far as I'm concerned.

MAJOR FIELDS Contact us, Captain, as soon as you come back through the vortex. We'll have a fighter escort waiting for you.

MAJOR LANDERS The sooner you're back, Buck, the sooner we can play ten and eleven at the casino.

BUCK I'd like that, Marla.

Major Duke Danton's tactical display shows an incoming transmission.

DUKE I believe the Princess ... I mean, Queen, is contacting us. Colonel, permission to patch the signal for you, Buck and all squadron leaders to hear.

WILMA Granted, Major.

Duke pushes a button on his display.

A familiar voice comes through. QUEEN ARDALA.

ARDALA (V.O.)  
Greetings, Earth squadrons. And thank you for joining us in the fight against the Saurian threat. All squadron leaders are granted docking permissions aboard the Draconia to discuss our countermeasures.

BUCK Shame I won't be able to join you, your majesty.

A beat.

ARDALA (V.O.)  
(seductive)  
Well, hello again Captain Rogers. I assume you're making the journey to Pendar.

BUCK Along with Colonel Deering, yes.

ARDALA (V.O.)  
I see. (harsh)  
Well, I wish success for the both of you, and a safe return.

BUCK Thank you, your majesty.

WILMA Yes, thank you, your majesty.

With a BEEP, the signal is shut down.

But only for a moment.

Buck sees a message flash across his display. A request for a video phone conversation with the Queen.

Buck accepts. On his display, Queen Ardala appears. She is dresses as she always is, except she's wearing a large gold crown. After all, she is Queen.

ARDALA (seductive)  
Hello, Captain Rogers. My ... you look wonderful in your pilot uniform. I do happen to like it better than the formal attire you've worn at the various engagements we've met before.

BUCK And I must say, your majesty ... that crown of yours is a great addition to your beautiful, brown hair.

Queen Ardala touches her crown, then runs her hand through her hair.

ARDALA Why thank you, Buck. You know, you can run your fingers through my hair ... any time you want. There's no need to spend time with your commanding officer, Wilma Deering. I .. could always be your commander.

Buck smiles.

BUCK I bet you'd like that.

ARDALA I have a feeling Wilma Deering would like to be the recipient of your hands running through her hair as well. I've always wondered if she changed her hair color to look closer to mine as a way to seduce you.

WILMA (V.O.)  
Actually, no. I phased from a blonde to a brunette because I wanted to go back to my original hair color.

Ardala's eyes widen.

ARDALA Buck, you opened the video channel to all the other fighter pilots!

Buck lightly laughs.

BUCK No, your majesty. Just to Colonel Deering. It's protocol during a time of war for a subordinate to share an unsubstantiated, secured transmission with his commanding officer.

WILMA (V.O.)  
Captain Rogers is correct.

ARDALA Unsubstantiated? I'm the Queen of Draconia! You would dare insult me?

Buck pushes a button on his console.

BUCK There. I've cut the transmission to Colonel Deering's starfighter. It's just you and me now, Ardala. Only now I'm in breech of Defense Directorate protocol.

Ardala smiles.

ARDALA (seductive)  
You can be in breech of protocol any time you want with me, Captain Rogers. (firm)  
But only with me. Don't get too comfortable with Colonel Deering, Captain. I know you've spent a lot of time with her aboard the Searcher.

BUCK It was strictly professional.

ARDALA Oh? Was there ever any kind of romantic thought or involvement with Wilma? (a beat)  
Even if it was just a simple ... kiss?

Buck pauses. A bit too long.

Ardala frowns.

ARDALA I see. (firm)  
Well, you should make up your mind between us. You could remain one of her subordinates ...  
(seductive)  
Or, you could be with me .. and one day, my King. And we could rule the galaxy.

The video transmission ends. Buck pushes a button to open audio and video communication with Colonel Deering.

WILMA (laughing)  
Protocol during a time of war?

BUCK Thanks for working with me on that one, Wilma.

WILMA No problem.  
(a beat)  
But you shut down the three way transmission between us. What was said between the two of you?

BUCK (sarcastically serious)  
Sorry. Protocol between the Queen and an Alliance subordinate to keep that discussion confidential.

Silence.

WILMA (serious)  
I see.  
(a beat)  
Ten minutes to the vortex entry to Pendar. Recall the flight plan from your navigation computer.

Buck's face goes neutral. He sighs.

BUCK (serious)  
Acknowledged.

EXT. SPACE BY THE BLACK HOLE TO PENDAR - LATER

Wilma and Buck's starfighters approach the vortex.

INT. WILMA DEERING'S STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

WILMA Prepare for vortex entry.

EXT. BLACK HOLE - CONTINUOUS

Buck and Wilma's starfighters enter the vortex. Glowing lights surround them. Their ships maneuver through the bizarre wormhole.

INT. BUCK ROGERS' STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

BUCK You doing okay, Wilma?

INTERCUT: BUCK AND WILMA'S STARFIGHTER COCKPITS

WILMA I'm getting dizzy. A little sick.

BUCK Now you know how I felt when going through stargates for the first time.

WILMA You had the advantage of going through the vortex in your starfighter before. I went through on board the Draconia, which has much better stabilizers than any starfighter could ever have.

BUCK Just hand in there, Colonel. We're almost though.

EXT. PENDAR UNIVERSE - MOMENTS LATER

From the

VORTEX

Wilma and Buck's starfighters emerge ...

To a space swarming with ZAAD SHARK FIGHTERS.

INT. WILMA DEERING'S STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

WILMA Shark Fighters! They're everywhere!

INT. BUCK ROGERS' STARFIGHTER - CONTINUOUS

BUCK Quick! Full throttle to Pendar!

EXT. SPACE ABOVE PENDAR - CONTINUOUS

Buck and Wilma's fighters fly full throttle towards Pendar.

With fifty Shark Fighters changing course to follow them.

The lead Shark Fighters open fire on the Alliance heroes ... blanketing space with their pulsar blasts as Buck and Wilma take evasive maneuvers.

INTERCUT: WILMA AND BUCK'S COCKPIT

WILMA Opening communication to Pendar.

Wilma pushes a button on her display.

WILMA This is Colonel Deering of the Earth Defense Directorate to Pendar. Please respond.

No response.

BUCK Wilma, I'm not picking up the frequency of their defense shield. I don't think it's operational.

WILMA Colonel Deering to The Keeper! Please respond!

No response.

BUCK Buck Rogers to Pendar. Tora, can you hear me?  
(a beat)  
Kodos? Chandar? Do you read? This is Captain Rogers of Terra!

Still no response.

Wilma pushes a button on her sensor console.

WILMA Buck, I'm not reading the shield, either.

On her display, a familiar warship appears on sensors, directly between their path, and the planet Pendar.

It's a smaller version of the War Witches' ZAAD BATTLE CRUISER.

WILMA Buck! Dead ahead!

BUCK It can't be!

WILMA Sensors indicate it's much smaller than Zarina's vessel. It can't be hers.

Over both their internal speakers, an audio signal plays.

UNKNOWN VOICE (V.O.)  
Terran vessels. You have entered Pendaran space, controlled by Zaad. You will power down your pulsar cannons and be tractor beamed into our hanger bay. Any resistance, and your ships will be destroyed.

EXT. SPACE ABOVE PENDAR - CONTINUOUS

The Zaad Battle Cruiser tractor beams Wilma and Buck's starfighters into the hanger bay, while being escorted by Shark Fighters.

INT. ZAAD BATTLE CRUISER DETENTION CENTER - MOMENTS LATER

Buck and Wilma are being escorted by four SECURITY GUARDS down a

HALLWAY.

Two guards in front of them, two guards behind them, with guns drawn.

The Guards in front stop by a door. They both motion for Buck and Wilma to enter a

CELL,

Which they do.

The TALL GUARD takes out a key and inserts it into a lock.

A force field appears in the doorway, blocking Buck and Wilma from exiting.

TALL GUARD Zarina will see you soon.

The four Guards turn and walk down the hallway.

In the CELL

BUCK (to himself)  
Zarina?

WILMA It can't be her. Zarina's ship was destroyed when it tried to enter the Pendarian defense shield.

BUCK Unless she somehow escaped before the explosion.

Buck and Wilma walk to the wall with a bench and sit.

BUCK But that's the least of our problems. Why wasn't the shield up on Pendar?

WILMA Something must have happened after we left this universe.

BUCK Yeah. But exactly what?

WILMA Is there another way the shield could have been penetrated?

BUCK Only if it was an inside job.

ZARINA (O.S.)  
Greetings.

Buck and Wilma turn to see a youthful looking ZARINA standing at the entrance to the cell.

ZARINA My name is Zarina. And I believe you both have a history with my mother.

Buck and Wilma stand. Eyes widened.

BUCK Your ... mother?

ZARINA Yes, Captain Rogers. I'm named after her. And I know that you and Colonel Deering are two of the individuals responsible for her death.

WILMA Where are the people of Pendar?

ZARINA They're gone.

BUCK Gone?

ZARINA Yes. They're no longer in a state which requires them to utilize this planet. They advanced after you left to a state beyond light. So, they left this planet, and now exist in space-time itself. They've joined with it and have become part of the whole of the universe.

BUCK So with the Pendarians gone, you've invaded and pillaged the planet.

ZARINA Correct, Captain. But it took some work to do so. The Pendarians left the shield operational on the planet once they became one with space-time. They meant to deprive us of our plundering. But failed.

WILMA How did you get through the shield?

ZARINA Before her death, my mother transmitted to planet Zaad all of the data that was accumulated when her soldiers managed to enter and sabotage the shield for her invasion. This, along with the destruction of her vessel, was enough to formulate a plan to penetrate the shield over a period of time.

BUCK So now you control this star system?

ZARINA Control the star system?  
(laughing)  
How quaint! We now control this quadrant of the galaxy!

Zarina laughs even harder.

Slowly, the laugh subsides. Her face slowly changes from a smile ... to a frown. With narrowing eyes.

ZARINA Why ... are you here?

BUCK We came to visit. To see how things were progressing.

Zarina's eyes widen.

ZARINA Somehow I think there's more to your visit than just a ... hello. Not to mention only two of you exited the vortex. And without the presence of the Draconians, I might add ... You. Came. Alone.

Zarina's eyes narrow again.

ZARINA Did you come seeking help, asking for a return of the favor you gave when you killed ... (furious)  
My mother!

WILMA Zarina, what choice did we have? We were trapped in your universe with no way out, except to help the Pendarians and fight for them. -

ZARINA Enough!

Zarina turns to look at two approaching GUARDS, who stop by the cell entrance. The Tall Guard inserts a key and unlocks the force field. The SHORT GUARD aims a weapon at both Buck and Wilma.

Zarina points at Buck.

ZARINA Captain Rogers, you're coming with me.

BUCK Oh? Where are we going?

ZARINA To my chamber.

Zarina points at Wilma.

ZARINA Colonel Deering will stay here.

The Short Guard enters the cell, motioning his gun for Buck to follow him. Buck walks towards the cell exit, accompanied by the Short Guard.

Once they exit, the Tall Guard reactivates the cell force field.

Buck turns to Wilma.

BUCK Don't worry. We'll get out of this.

EXT. SPACE ABOVE EARTH - LATER

The Draconian Flagship turns away from Earth and heads out towards deep space, while being accompanied by Earth Starfighters.

INT. DRACONIA FLAGSHIP, ARDALA'S CONFERENCE ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Queen Ardala stands next to KILLER KANE, her right hand man, as he points to a large monitor on the wall, which displays data.

Standing in observance of the monitor are Major Danton, Major Fields and Major Landers.

KANE When we told your Terran leadership that they wouldn't have time to figure out how to destroy the Pyramid Superweapon we used on New Chicago, we were being truthful. But what was also true was that we, ourselves, had no idea of how to destroy it.

MAJOR LANDERS Was their any investigation as to how the weapon could be destroyed?

KANE Yes, and it was a thorough one. We wanted to know in case the weapon fell into an enemy's hands ... or if an opponent discovered a weakness, how we may be able to protect, or destroy, the Superweapon.

ARDALA We've shared this information with Doctor Huer. And we've also uploaded to the Directorate Database all information we have been able to accumulate about our former Superweapon.

MAJOR FIELDS How is it that the Saurians got their hands on another Pyramid Superweapon?

ARDALA As we told Doctor Huer in the past, we found it in a system in the center of the galaxy by a race for mining purposes. Since the Saurians are located in that area, they must have discovered another pyramid device. But, at the time we discovered the device we formerly had in our possession, we only knew of one.

DUKE You mean, there could be more of these devices in the center of the galaxy?

KANE We don't know. But I suppose it's a possibility.

MAJOR LANDERS Was this device used against your Draconian fleet? Your home world?

Ardala frowns.

ARDALA No. Their assault was strictly fighters. Not even capital ships. But they came at us in swarms. And attacked in mass numbers in surprise.

MAJOR LANDERS I see.  
(a beat)  
And ... my sympathies.

MAJOR FIELDS Do we know for a fact Earth is a target?

KANE From communications we've intercepted, the Terran planet is closer to their world than Draconia, via the Alpha Stargate. They want to destroy Earth first, then move to our home planet.

ARDALA So a stand at Earth, with whatever ships we can spare in the Alliance, will be necessary, if the Alliance is to survive.

DUKE If I may, Princess -

ARDALA Queen! -

Duke bows his head.

DUKE Apologies, your majesty. It was a habit.  
(a beat)  
But I find it interesting that the Pirates that would raid our supply lines ... are now fighting alongside us. I sincerely hope it doesn't take more wars for our people to strengthen our alliance.

ARDALA It was the war in the universe of Pendar that began our alliance. We fought for their survival.  
(a beat)  
Now ... we fight for our mutual survival.

MAJOR FIELDS Agreed.

MAJOR LANDERS Where exactly do we plan to encounter the Saurians?

KANE In time ... they will eventually figure out how to utilize the Alpha Quadrant Stargate. And when they do, our first defense will be a massive offensive barrage on their fighters as they exit the aperture.

EXT. SPACE, GAMMA QUADRANT STARGATE - LATER

The space around the Stargate is swarming with Saurian fighters. Along with the fighters, is the Pyramid Superweapon.

INT. PYRAMID SUPERWEAPON BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

A small bridge holds twelve SAURIANS, each occupying a station post.

Sitting in the command chair in the middle is the Saurian lizard Fleet Commander, VENDETTA.

VENDETTA Tactical. Status of Stargate.

TACTICAL OFFICER Still down, sir. Our hacking of the computer core is taking more time than we originally thought.

Vendetta SLAMS his fist on his armrest.

VENDETTA While we devote all of this time to opening the Stargate, the Alliance must surely be preparing for our invasion.

NAVIGATION OFFICER We could forgo the hacking for now, Commander. And use our forces on the Draconians to completely wipe them out.

VENDETTA As inviting as that idea is ... we already have the Draconians on the run with our other squadrons, and we've caused chaos in their empire by killing King Draco.  
(a beat)  
No. If we destroy the Earth, the rest of the Alliance will fall.

A BEEPING noise from the Tactical Officer's terminal.

TACTICAL OFFICER Sir. One of our fighters is moving directly towards the Stargate. It's on a collision course.

VENDETTA What? Open a communications frequency.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER Open, sir.

VENDETTA Saurian starfighter. Identify yourself. You're heading directly for the Stargate. It's not configured to go anywhere. You'll be lost in subspace forever.

SCIENCE OFFICER Sir, I'm detecting something unusual about the fighter.

VENDETTA Elaborate.

SCIENCE OFFICER It's ... not exactly the same mass. Or shape.

VENDETTA Damaged from the conflict with the Terrans?

SCIENCE OFFICER Unknown, sir.

VENDETTA Put the image on the main screen.

The Science Officer pushes a button.

Everyone on the bridge looks at the image, off screen, out of the view of the audience.

Their eyes become widened.

VENDETTA Open fire on that ship! Now!

EXT. SPACE, DELTA QUADRANT SPACE STATION - CONTINUOUS

Off in the distance, without being identifiable, an odd shaped SAURIAN FIGHTER approaches the Stargate.

The Stargate opens.

The ship flies though.

The Stargate collapses.

All before a single shot can be fired.

INT. ZAAD BATTLE CRUISER, ZARINA'S CHAMBER - LATER

The door opens, and Zarina and Buck enter. Along with the security guards.

The door closes.

Zarina turns to look at Buck.

ZARINA So, Captain Rogers.  
(a beat)  
Why? Why are you back in this universe?

Buck doesn't answer.

ZARINA You know there's more than one way to get a response.

BUCK Torture? It wouldn't be the first time I've experienced it.

ZARINA Torture? Perhaps. But I have a better idea.

Zarina approaches Buck to stand face to face with him, to the point of almost touching.

ZARINA I could make you watch your friend, Colonel Deering ... die. -

BUCK Leave her out of this. -

ZARINA But she's already part of this. She's here. As an invader to this universe.  
(a beat)  
As. Are. You.

Zarina takes a step back. She smiles.

ZARINA I could place her back in her starship after disabling it's engines. You could watch as she floats helplessly toward the planet Pendar.

Zarina turns her back to Buck, walks a few steps away from him. Then slowly turns back around to face him.

ZARINA Then I could reactivate the shield as she's about to enter the atmosphere.  
(a beat)  
And you could watch her die. In exactly the same fashion my mother died.

Buck's eyes narrow.

BUCK You mean ... Pendar still has it's shield operational?

ZARINA Of course! We've made the planet a central base of operations to attack territories in this quadrant. We haven't had the shield up in quite some time, as there are no invaders to ward off in this star system.

Zarina walks back towards Buck. After a few steps, she stops.

ZARINA Until now.

BUCK We're not here to invade.

ZARINA That much I know. Two Terran Starfighters are no match for the Empire of Zaad.

Zarina takes a slight step closer to Buck.

ZARINA Now. For the last time. And I will not ask again. Tell me why you came back to my universe ... or watch Colonel Deering die.

EXT. SPACE AROUND ALPHA QUADRANT STARGATE - LATER

Two Terran squadrons of starfighters patrol by the Alpha Stargate. Led by MAJOR DANIELS and LIEUTENANT WAINWRIGHT.

INTERCUT: MAJOR DANIELS AND LIEUTENANT WAINWRIGHT'S STARFIGHTERS

DANIELS E.T.A. of the Draconia?

WAINWRIGHT Fifteen minutes.

DANIELS We'll coordinate with Alpha, Beta and Gamma Squadron commanders once the Draconian Flagship has arrived. Until then, we -

A beeping noise from Wainwright's cockpit.

WAINWRIGHT Sir. My sensors are picking up activity at the Alpha Stargate.

DANIELS Activity? Specify.

The beeping noise is now an alarm noise.

WAINWRIGHT It looks like the Stargate is about to open!

EXT. SPACE AROUND ALPHA QUADRANT STARGATE - CONTINUOUS

The Alpha Quadrant Stargate opens. And does so rapidly.

Then closes just as rapidly.

Floating out of the Stargate ... is a Saurian Fighter.

With Hawk's fighter attached to it by it's talons.

INT. HAWK'S SHIP - CONTINUOUS

Hawk lays slumped over in his cockpit. Unconscious.

SUPER: TO BE CONTINUED ...

FADE OUT:

THE END 


End file.
